Many systems comprise some sort of power subsystem, which supplies power for a corresponding system function. Examples include vehicles and numerous machines for performing industrial or other processes.
The present invention relates in general to such systems and, in particular, seeks to provide an efficient and effective method of managing demand on a power subsystem, in particular a common method which can provide an effective platform for appropriate power demand management in a wide variety of applications and systems, notably vehicles, turbomachinery and plant equipment for performing work as part of an industrial process.